


Just Like Dogs

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Bashing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Parody, Quadruple Drabble, Random & Short, Shout-outs, Steven Universe: Diamond Days, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Steven realizes that Homeworld is more loyal to Pink than he ever thought.





	Just Like Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment from the guy who made the _Far Side_ comic strips.

It was hours before the big ball that celebrated Era 3 debuted on Homeworld, but Steven still had some things on his mind. Actually, make that a _lot_ of things.

"Well? Aren't you excited?" asked his friend Connie as he stared out a window.

Steven looked back at her with an unsure expression on his face. "I-I guess, but... uh..." He then looked down at his mother's outfit that he was wearing.

"What? What is it?" asked Connie curiously. "It's fine, you can tell me anything!"

Steven took a breath. "To be honest, I was pretty worried that all of Homeworld would hate my guts." He paused, before remembering that his dad wasn't around to hear his 'foul language'. "I was afraid that they would be outraged because Pink wasted their resources, betrayed and abandoned them. That they would put me on trial for her crimes. Strip me of all her Diamond-ly duties."

Connie shook her head furiously. "Nooo. They don't care about all that. To them, all that matters is that their lustrous 'Pink Diamond' is back. Everyone loves you!" She reached over and stroked his hand comfortably. "You're gonna be a-okay. All you gotta do is to just be yourself!"

Steven let out a laugh. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, all of the Crystal Gems loved Pink as 'Rose Quartz' even though she was nothing but a lying, cheating, impulsive screw-up with many good intentions that saved the Earth!" he summarized.

"Uhhhh... Steven?" Connie nervously pointed to beside him.

Alas, Steven had forgotten that an Amethyst guard and a Ruby from Pink's court were standing right there, having listened to every word. When he looked over to where the girl was pointing, he saw that they were just _seething_ at him.

Gritting their teeth, they approached him menacingly, and... hugged him with all their might.

"Our beloved Diamond will _not_ use such self-deprecating language!" growled the Amethyst.

"Yeah!" agreed the Ruby. "No low self-esteem allowed!"

As he was being squeezed by the two Gems, Steven's brain spontaneously came up with the perfect analogy: _I guess as long as you're nice to them, your pet dogs won't hate you and will greet you every time you come home, no matter how big of a 'jerk' you are._

"Like the Pebbles!" added Connie.

Steven did a double take at her voice. _Wow, how did she manage to read my mind?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
